<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hearts by NoForkingClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165213">Broken Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue'>NoForkingClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Hurts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The broken hearts you weren't aware of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Hurts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor removed the communication device from her ear and closed her eyes.</p><p>She should’ve known.</p><p>She should’ve seen the signs.</p><p>You hadn’t known that you didn’t successfully turn the device off and she could hear everything. She couldn’t believe what had occurred between you and the Master in that store room. He was her best enemy, her worst friend, and she had never hated him more than in that very moment.</p><p>To hear you with him. To hear the affection in your voice when you spoke to him.</p><p>It broke her hearts.</p><p>Was it selfish of her to want you to speak to her like that?</p><p>It all started when you first escaped the Master. When she saw you, her friend, safe she immediately pulled you into a hug. That turned out to be a mistake when she realised that you had dislocated your thumb in order to escape. You had trusted her to put it back in place. She remembered gently holding your hand, promising you that the pain would only be fleeting. You had been so brave to escape in the first place. She held her hand to her chest as she remembered the feeling of yours in hers. How soft it had been. She never wanted to let it go.</p><p>She had expected you to despise the Master, after all he did keep kidnapping you. She hadn’t expected you to fall for him instead. Why couldn’t you have fallen for the person who saved you? Who had shown you wonders beyond you imagination?</p><p>She walked away from the console and sat down on the steps, her head in her hands. The TARDIS turned an eerie blue colour. She thought that the two of you had something. The way you smiled at her, the way your hands brushed together when you helped her fly the TARDIS. When the two of you had to hide in a closet and she felt your chest pressed against hers. How in the heat of the moment she wanted to press you up against the wall and kiss you until the two of you were out of breath.</p><p>Yes, that was it. The two of you were caught up in the moment. That was the only explanation.</p><p>She heard the faint crackle of the communication device and bolted over to it. Part of her felt guilty for listening in on your conversation but she reasoned with herself that it was for your best interests. She needed to know how the Master was manipulation you. The Doctor had never been so grateful about your lack of expertise when it came to technology.</p><p>
  <em>“You should leave her.” Said the Master</em>
</p><p>The Doctor felt her hearts drop. You surely couldn’t be thinking about travelling with him.</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” you said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Travel with me instead. I can show you everything the universe has to offer.”</em>
</p><p>There was a long pause. The Doctor could tell that you were considering it.</p><p><em>“No.”</em> you said at last</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I have to give a reason?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would prefer it if you did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well for starters you kidnapped me three times.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m apologised for that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No you haven’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. Does that count?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really. Also, this shouldn’t be happening.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re my best friend’s enemy! You tried to kill her hundreds of times!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thousands actually, don’t downplay my efforts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not helping.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe this will change your mind.”</em>
</p><p>The Doctor winced when she heard you give a small moan and could tell that the two of you were kissing again.</p><p><em>“No.”</em> you said when the two of you had pulled apart</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe I should try again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe when you prove to me that you’ve changed I’ll consider it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m helping you now aren’t I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One time doesn’t count.”</em>
</p><p>The Doctor pulled the device from her ear. So you were considering leaving her. For the man who kidnapped you, who tried to kill them countless time, who burned civilisations, planets, everything to the ground. Did you really believe that he could change?</p><p>You obviously did.</p><p>And it made her hearts bleed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor had been a fool to think that she could change a fixed point in time. Rome was burning and she had lost you in the blaze. You had spotted the Master and had ran off after him despite the Doctor’s warnings. She couldn’t leave the TARDIS, not right now.</p><p>She had been right about the Master. He hadn’t changed. He had condemned people to die just to show her that he could. She remembered the moment when the two of you found out that he started it. She could see the heartbreak written across your face as he revealed that it was him that started the fire, how he laughed at her attempted to stop him.</p><p>That was when you realised that you hadn’t changed him.</p><p>The Doctor knew that she shouldn’t be proud that she was right. Did it really take the deaths of thousands of people just to prove what she knew all along? The Doctor shook that thought from her head and she stared at the monitors. She was trying to find any sign of where you were but the TARDIS wasn’t allowing it.</p><p>“Come on,” she said shaking the screen, “Show me where y/n is.”</p><p>As soon as she said that you charged through the doors and slammed them shut. The Doctor let out a cry of joy and made a move over towards you. You were covered in ash and soot and your face had obvious tear marks.</p><p>“Go,” you sobbed, “Just go. I never want to see this place again.”</p><p>The Doctor silently piloted the TARDIS away. All she wanted to do was to gather you up in her arms and never let you go. To promise that everything was going to be alright. That eventually you would get over this and she would help you. That she would always be there for you and never betray you.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” she asked at last.</p><p>You hadn’t moved from where you had collapsed on the ground. You took a deep, shuddering breath and said,</p><p>“Home.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” the Doctor practically begged, “We could go on one more trip together. Anywhere you’d like. How about a spa planet? We could both do with relaxing for a change. It’ll do us good!”</p><p>“I’m sure about this.”</p><p>The Doctor gently held your face in her hands and brushed away the tears.</p><p>“If you want,” she said quietly, “I could get rid of the memories for you.”</p><p>You jerked your head away from her.</p><p>“No!” you said, “I need them. I need to remember this. To know that he isn’t a changed person. If I forget,” your voice cracked but you continued, “I might fall for him all over again. I don’t think I could handle that.”</p><p>The Doctor could barely handle this. You were leaving her and all because of the Master. She never thought that you would be leaving her like this. She thought that you would stay forever.</p><p>“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you.”</p><p>You shook you head and gave her a sad smile.</p><p>“You’ve done everything you can. Now go and save the world. Someone else needs you.”</p><p><em>‘But you need me,’</em> the Doctor wanted to say, <em>‘And I need you.’</em></p><p>But instead she said,</p><p>“Alright. If you need me I’m always a phone call away. Don’t hesitate to call.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>The Doctor gave one last wave before disappearing into the TARDIS.</p><p>She knew in her hearts that that would be the last time you would ever see each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>